Some examples of acoustic absorbers or isothermal heat sinks are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,285 entitled “Semi-isothermal pneumatic support” issued Jul. 31, 1962 to Gross;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,292 entitled “Reflective acoustical damping device for rooms” issued Oct. 22, 1985 to Noxon;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,298 entitled “Wall attached sound absorptive structure” issued Jul. 30, 1991 to Noxon;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,383 entitled “Sound absorbent device for a room” issued May 11, 1993 to Noxon;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,130 entitled “System for enhancing room acoustics” issued Apr. 22, 1997 to Noxon; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,665 entitled “Air spring heat sink” issued Feb. 8, 2005 to McLaughlin.        